Ghostface/Mickey Altieri and Debbie Loomis
Biography 'Plotting Revenge' After Scream Debbie Loomis started to plot her revenge against Sidney for the death of Billy Loomis even though he was a murderer. She met Mickey Altieri onlline Mickey agreed to help because it would make him famous. 'Scream 2' Ghostface struck at a premiere showing of Stab, the slasher movie based on the Woodsboro murders. He stalked Windsor College students Phil Stevens and Maureen Evans outside the theater before murdering Phil in the restroom. He put on Phil's leather jacket and joined Maureen inside the theater, posing as her boyfriend. Ghostface stabbed Maureen to death in plain sight of the entire audience. The next night, Ghostface called Cici Cooper at her sorority house. He taunted Cici before chasing her upstairs and throwing her off the roof to her death. This drew the attention of police and local partiers, leaving Sidney alone. Ghostface called and attacked her, but Derek Feldman interfered; Ghostface escaped after slicing his arm. The next day, Ghostface scared Sidney at her play rehearsal before calling Randy, Dewey, and Gale in the campus center. Randy stalled the killer on the phone while Dewey and Gale tried to track him down, but Ghostface pulled Randy into Gale's news van and murdered him. Shortly thereafter, Sidney received an instant message from Ghostface at the school library stating: "You're going to die tonight." That night, Ghostface surprised Gale and Dewey in Windsor's film department with footage of the first three victims. The two ran, but Ghostface chased them down and stabbed Dewey viciously. Simultaneously, a second Ghostface killed Sidney's police escorts while stopped at a red light on the way to a safe house. He tried to kidnap Sidney and Hallie, who were trapped in the backseat, but he lost control of the car when Officer Richards died stopping him. Ghostface was knocked unconscious in the crash, which allowed Sidney and Hallie to escape. He came to and murdered Hallie, then chased Sidney to the theater. Inside the theater, Ghostface revealed himself to be Mickey, and shot Derek. "Debbie Salt" brought Gale in at gunpoint, and Sidney recognized her as Billy's mother, Mrs. Loomis. Sidney made use of the theater's set and she and Gale killed Mickey and Mrs. Loomis with the help of Cotton Weary. Identities and Motives *'Debbie Loomis': Billy's mother orchestrated the Windsor College murder spree out of vengeance for Billy's death. She also channeled her hatred for Maureen Prescott, who slept with her husband, onto Sidney. Mrs. Loomis found Mickey Altieri on-line and paid for his college tuition, giving him her motherly help and guidance. Secretly, she set Mickey up to take the fall for the entire copycat killing spree, planning on murdering him after she achieved her revenge. Even if anyone suspected there was a second killer, the persona she created of "Debbie Salt" couldn't be traced back to her. Sidney oringally thought Gale was the killer, when Mickey told the second killer to reavel herself however, she used Gale as a hostage and Sidney noticed it was Billy's mother. *'Mickey Altieri': A psychopathic film geek, Mickey wanted to create a sequel and be the star of a trial-of-the-century type media circus. Mrs. Loomis found him on-line on a murdering kind of webiste and paid for his tuition at Windsor College, where he worked himself into Sidney's close circle of friends to make it look like he wasn't the Killer when the murders first started, however, Mickey actually planned on not getting away with the murder spree, wishing to be the center of the following media circus and debate on movie-making ethics. It's possible he wanted revenge for something, as that most of the Ghostface Killer's have another motive, however it was never revealed. Category:Deceased